


it was enough for now

by gaymrorange



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, eren’s term is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymrorange/pseuds/gaymrorange
Summary: eren’s term is coming to an end after he finally found his peaceful home. levi will always recognize that pain in eren’s eyes.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	it was enough for now

**Author's Note:**

> i am obsessed with long hair eren. and hurting myself by writing hurt/comfort. grammar and spelling were checked but there may still be some mistakes bc im illiterate!  
> comments are very greatly appreciated :-D happy new year!

levi started his day the same way he’s started every day for the past 15 years. with the sun just barely filtering through the linen curtains, the cool morning air filling the small house. he put a kettle on and stepped outside. heavy dew and sweet grass filled his lungs as the birds woke up with him. he smiled; something he finally had the luxury to do.

the kettle started to whirr in the kitchen, so levi stepped back into the house and fixed himself a cup. he walked back to the bedroom, pulled out a book from the drawer of his nightstand, and slid back into bed, his spot still warm. 

the bed shifted next to him. “mmnh..” his companion hummed, turning around to put his head in levi’s lap. “you smell good.” he croaked. “like cantaloupe.”

levi huffed, a smile creeping across his tired face. “cantaloupe? that’s sweet of you.” he put his book down to take another sip of his tea. eren wrapped his arms around levi’s thigh weakly, with his head softly settling in his lap. the muted sunlight filtered through the dusty window gave him an ethereal aura, his sprawled form under the white sheets resembling a marble statue. levi’s free hand ran down his clothed back. “hello, love.” levi said, looking down and smiling at him.

eren looked up through lidded eyes, and levi couldn’t help but notice how sad those eyes still looked. they had lived together in this little home for the past three years- their pasts not yet forgotten. the past still haunted eren, and it was always the most evident in those emerald eyes of his. a sad look levi could never escape even if he wanted to. 

“hi, levi.” he said, still looking up. “come down here with me.”

levi rolled his eyes, but complied, putting his cup of tea on the bedside table. he slid down next to eren, his warmth radiating under the blankets. their faces were inches apart now, and eren’s tired eyes kept levi’s focus. “i’m down here,” levi said. “now what?” 

eren didn’t entertain levi’s hardassery, and instead lifted a slender hand to put a strand of levi’s hair back in place. “i just wanted to see you,” eren said, his soft touch traveling down the side of levi’s face. those eyes, now just inches away, carried such an emerald sadness. they sat there for a moment, levi taking eren’s hand off of his face and clasping it. he looked down at his fingers intertwined with eren’s, and then looked up.

“you never stopped hurting,” levi said, rather unprovoked. eren just stared, that unpredictable blank look where you could see the gears turning behind his eyes. he didn’t know what to say. levi continued to return the stare, but with a softer, more reserved look. 

“no,” eren finally said, blinking. “i never expect to… i am barely a whole person, levi. the emptiness will never go away.” he dropped eye contact, looking at where their hands connected. “but i don’t feel it when i’m with you.” 

levi stayed silent, his eyes also fixated on their embrace. he sat up, bringing eren with him. they sat inches away from each other, and levi put his hand on the side of eren’s thin face. he offered a sad smile, which eren returned for quick second before his intense stare came back. thin black hair framed his face as it drooped over his eyes, and onto his shoulders. if levi didn’t know him, he’d think eren was about to slaughter him. but this primal look doesn’t come from a desire to kill, it stems from a desperate need for peace of mind, his eyes constantly searching levi’s for an answer to his turmoil. and a lot of the time, he found it there. levi moved his hand to push the hair out of eren’s face, wanting to get a better look at him doused in the early morning sun. 

“i would not be surprised if you lived the rest of your life with a hurricane in your gut, tearing you apart inside.” levi said plainly. eren blinked, so he sighed and continued talking. “you’ve seen some of the worst fucking things on this planet. but please, eren,” his other hand came up to frame eren’s face. “forgive yourself.” levi’s voice strained with emotion. he hated seeing eren hurt like this. 

eren leaned forward until levi embraced him, and he wrapped his long arms around levi’s torso. levi pulled eren closer, hugging him against his chest. eren was weak, but he used his strength to move towards levi until he was essentially in his lap. levi stopped for a moment. 

the sun outside had begun to creep above the horizon, turning hazy blues into pinks and yellows. the birds sang to the sunlight, and his hand was running through brown locks that felt cool against his palms. eren’s eyes reflected the sun and highlighted those little spots of gold that danced around the rings of his irises. levi could do nothing but submit to the cliché he found himself in, and he allowed himself to relax, taking eren in his arms. they sat in the silence of the moment.

“two months,” eren said quietly. he squeezed levi’s hand, who could not answer. “if i forgive myself… will you let someone take care of you when i’m gone?” 

levi laughed quietly, squeezing eren and tousling his hair. eren smiled, and batted levi’s hand away. “you’re horrible sometimes, you brat. fine. make peace with your body and soul and i will think about that.” eren huffed, softly punching levi in the chest with a rather wide smile on his face. levi’s heart danced in his chest; he felt like he’d lost his breath. he took eren’s face in his hand, and lifted his chin up to meet levi’s face just inches away. levi smiled. “you have no idea how beautiful you are.” he whispered.

eren gasped, rolling his eyes and pretending to push himself away. “oh my god, levi. get off me.” he grinned, looking up at him. levi leaned forward and kissed eren’s cheek quickly, before leaning back and pushing him softly onto the bed. 

eren looked over and smiled. “you make me feel like a teenager,” he said, hitting levi’s knee. 

“gross,” levi said, turning away and putting a hand up. he heard a hand come down and pat the mattress, so he turned and laid down next to eren and held him close, warming up under the comforter. “i- love you..” levi said, trailing off as he became less confident. 

eren moved closer into levi’s embrace. “i love you.” he wrapped his arms around levi’s torso. “you’re my favorite thing to wake up to.”

levi smiled against eren’s forehead. his heart beat against his chest, a mixture of the feeling of being close to someone, and the fact that it would all be ripped away from him soon. he tried to push the thought out of his mind as he held eren closer. this was enough for now.


End file.
